


Happy Birthday, Dear Count

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hickeys, Love Bites, Marking, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), POV First Person, Sex, Surprise Sex, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: Adalyn has something exciting planned for Lucio's birthday, and was eager to raise his closet for the star of the show.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Happy Birthday, Dear Count

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in one day. I'm actually pretty proud of this, believe it or not lol. Without further ado, here is my birthday gift for a very special goat.
> 
> ~Adam

I hum softly as I push through the crowded ballroom, my eyes scanning the crowd for the one man guaranteed to be in attendance at the Masquerade. After all, why would the Count miss his own birthday celebration? At last, I find him, surrounded by garishly decorated heads of state from distant countries, all invited as guests of honor. I slide between them to wrap both of my arms around one of Lucio’s, basking under the smile he gives me as he continues he pauses to introduce me. Adalyn, Court Magician of Vesuvia. The words don’t really matter, of course. His voice is reverent when he says my name, full of a tone we only use to speak of one another.

A new song strikes up and Lucio’s conversation lulls, giving me my chance to strike. I bat my eyes at the officials, a sweet smile on my face as I apologize for taking their companion away so soon. Lucio feigns heartbreak, promising to meet them again before the end of the celebration, though I know he’ll likely forget. With that, the two of us slip from the ballroom into the busy hall. It’s so revelous that the partygoers barely pay us any mind, a few calling out a ‘happy birthday’ when they recognize Lucio past his mask.

I tug Lucio into an alcove, lifting his hand to my lips and giving him a wink before quickly stepping back through one of the Palace’s many wall portals, this one leading just outside my room in Lucio’s wing. Before he can follow, I dart into my chamber, leaving the door ajar in invitation as I quickly don the surprise I snatched from his wardrobe. It’s simple, merely a flurry of fabric and clasping of metal, but I know it’s sure to at least peak his interest.

I whirl around just as Lucio comes through the door, the look in his eyes when he sees me nearly stopping my heart. I love that look in his eyes, surprised and content and eager and lustful. Playfully, I ruff the fur of his cape around my shoulders, biting my lip. He told me once how much he would love to ravage me while I wear his cape, but we’ve never had the chance since then.

Quickly coming back to his senses, Lucio shuts the door, turning the lock with a little tutting of his tongue as the look in his eyes shifts. Domineering where it was surprised, hungry where it was content, the lust ever present through it all. He approaches, and I bite my lip, shivering when the claws of his prosthetic brush my jaw. I lean into the touch, my eye slipping. He pulls me to his chest, and I grip the sides of his costume, shivering and letting out a soft moan as his lips brush the junction of my jaw and neck.

Needing no other permission, Lucio pounces. The tender caress of his lips is replaced with an assault of teeth and tongue as he backs me up to the edge of my bed, urging me down as he sets a knee on the edge to brace himself. I fumble with the buttons of his clothes as he runs his hands over my corseted chest, pinking at the exposed bits of flesh just above the neckline to distract me and make me squeal and giggle.

Once I’m successful in stripping his torso bare, Lucio pushes me back against the bed. His cape splays around me, and I blush as he takes in the sight. The tips of his claws skim across the skin of my thigh, exposed by the daringly high slit of my dress. He dips his thumb beneath the fabric, scratching at the sensitive skin of my inner thigh and drawing out another moan. I don’t try to hold my voice back, knowing just how much the Count loves to hear the products of his work.

Lucio shift, pushing the skirt of my dress up and move his legs between mine. I follow his direction eagerly as I prop myself up on my elbows. He leans in, catching my lips with him as I hear the buckle of his belt coming undone. His clawed hand cradles my back through his cape, helping deepen the kiss as I part my lips instinctively, so very used to giving him exactly what we both want.

I shiver as I feel Lucio’s hand, slick from touching himself once he’d taken care of his pants, brushes my thigh on it’s way beneath my skirt. I catch his hand, urging him to straighten up. He reluctantly gives in, watching me with a curious quirk of his brow as I sit up and lean in, pressing my lips just below his navel. I keep my eyes up, green locked with silver as I pepper his abdomen and hips with kisses and nips, drawing forth soft gasps and groans while leaving behind love marks that are sure to stick for days as I slowly make my way to the junction of his legs.

Two fists bury in my hair as I run my palm against his cock, my lips brushing the base. Lucio’s eyes start to flutter shut, his breathing becoming labored as I lick from the base to the tip before slowly taking him into my mouth. I grip his hips gently, bobbing my head slowly before stopping. He takes the hint, tightening his fists and rolling his hips forward.

His pace begins to pick up with just a few thrusts, his cock brushing the back of my throat. The day we discovered I have no gag reflex was the day Lucio discovered just how much he loved fucking my throat, and he never wastes a chance for it. My eyes begin to flutter just as He pulls back, pushing me down against the bed and hitching my skirt up the rest of the way so I can lock my legs around his waist. He growls with lust when he sees that I’m bare beneath the skirt, leaning in to kiss me fiercely as he grips my hips tightly and pulls me closer, his claws digging into my skin deliciously.

When he pushes inside me, I can’t help but wrap my arms and legs tightly around him, my fingers sinking into the silky locks of his hair as I moan against his lips. He grinds our hips together, his flesh hand moving between us to press and rub at my clit. I shiver, my lips patting and granting him access to play as I gasp and cry out. I writhe beneath him, arching my back off the bed as he begins thrusting mercilessly, giving me no chance to recover.

Lucio quickly gives up on trying to kiss me while he fucks me,his forehead pressing into the mattress beside my head. I revel in the mix of our sounds, loud and unashamed here in the privacy of my bedroom. The cascade of my name from his lips, reverent as a sacrilegious prayer to the twin deities of love and lust, thrills me to my core, and I can only hope the matching song breaching my lips does the same to him. His hands grasp at my hips, and I know our embrace is reaching a fevered pitch. I feel my body tightening, reaching that precipice that I know Lucio is so very intent on bringing me to in each of our encounters.

His grip tightens on my hips, and I feel the tips of his claws piece my skin. I let out a cry as my back arches off the bed and my whole body goes rigid, nails dragging angry lines across the planes of Lucio’s shoulders. He quickly unclips his cape from my shoulders before letting his lips and teeth and tongue work across my neck, throat, and chest as I gasp for breath, stars in my eyes as he marks what’s rightfully his.

His pace never slows or stops, becoming more relentless if anything. I hear his chanting, nonsensical and riddled with my name and words like 'so good', 'almost', and 'perfect'. His hips stutter and I know he's so very close, just a hair's breadth away from tipping over into ecstasy with me. I tighten my legs around him, a soft plea for him to join me. Unbidden, my voice continues to tumble out, mixing with his as I beg for his release. His flesh hand leaves my hip, fisting in my hair and dragging me into a fierce kiss, full of passion and need and urgency.

When he comes, he pulls away from our kiss, pressing our foreheads together as he lets out a cry. His hips snap against mine, both hands holding me tight to his body, as though if he held me any tighter we would become one being. I tremble in his arms, though whether it's my own body's doing or his, I'm not sure.

Slowly, we remember to breath, both having held our breath without realizing. I push sweat damp hair back from his face, smiling softly as our eyes meet. I kiss him softly, languid as we bask in the satisfaction of our completion. As we begin to ready ourselves to fix our makeup and find some way to hide the marks we've littered each other with, I lean close to his ear, nibbling gently at it before whispering softly even though there is no one else to overhear.

"Happy birthday, my love. And here's to a thousand more."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, should you be inclined to, with a kiddo and a comment!


End file.
